The Kiss You Wished For
by lovingSESSHYKIK
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kikyou meet...and they develop feelings for each other. Kikyou can only look back because of her miko life and her once experienced love-betrayal. The two fall in love at last, and they decide to meet again in four years. Naraku barges in a
1. Chapter I

The Kiss You Wished For

Hey, readers!

This is my first fanfiction, and I let my friends read it and they liked it, so I decided to put it up on hope you like it!

Pairing: Sesshomaru and Kikyou! They are my favorite pairing, and they make the ULTIMATE couple! (all those Kikyou haters and Sesshomaru haters, back off)

Chapter I

Kikyou placed her hand on the villager's daughter. It was hot. She quickly dipped a cloth into the bowl of water and placed it on top of the little girl's forehead. She picked up the girl's wrist and felt the pulse. Normal. Kikyou sighed with relief. This girl was lucky. There was a disease that was roaming the whole land. Who caught this disease first began to get a high fever. Next came the fast pulse, which caused the patient to breathe abnormally. Then came the coughing and spitting blood. Last, death.

"Kikyou-sama, is my daughter all right?" asked the girl's father, looking anxious.

"Yes, and this girl is very lucky. She hasn't gotten to the next stage yet, which would be harder to cure. Here are the herbs that are needed," answered Kikyou, handing out the herbs. The villager's face relaxed. "Put this into cold water, we the cloth with this water, and put it on your daughter's forehead. Change the cloth at about every ten minutes."

"Thank you, Kikyou-sama. Thank you very much," exclaimed the villager as the miko started towards the door.

Kikyou sighed as she got out of the hut. She had to visit many villagers that were sick. These days were so busy and tiring that she could only get a few minutes of sleep. She slowly turned her head and looked at her busy village. Every now and then, people would come in and out of their huts, taking care of their patients. She sighed again as she walked into the forest. This forest had so many memories, very painful memories. The tree that Kikyou once pinned Inuyasha on was part of this forest. Oh, how much she had loved him fifty years ago. The day when Kikyou told Inuyasha about the life of a miko and how the two lovers promised each other to purify the Shikon no Tama by transforming Inuyasha into a human was unforgettable. Yet, the next day was unforgettable also, but painful. It was the day when the hanyou Naraku transformed into Inuyasha and Kikyou to make it seem that they betrayed each other. Worst of all, Kikyou died of blood loss from the wound that Inuyasha/Naraku gave her.

Now, Kikyou was alive by the body of clay, dirt, and bones. Kikyou quickly shook off the painful memory and looked down into a pond. This pond was her 'thinking spot'. She found herself looking at the reflection of a gorgeous woman with hazel-brown eyes, bangs that reached eyebrows, beautiful raven hair tied with some locks on her shoulders, wearing a traditional miko hakama. This was how she looked like before she died also, but yet it wasn't the same. She sat on a rock, thinking deeply about her reflection. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't feel a demon chasing a little girl.

This big ox-looking demon was chasing a little girl to eat. Just as the girl screamed when the demon smashed its horns on the girl's fragile body, Kikyou snapped back to reality. Before he knew what she was doing, she had already pulled the bowstring and shot the demon. The miko hurried over to the trembling girl. She had a checkered yellow and orange kimono with a small lock of hair tied on the top right side of her head.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" asked Kikyou, looking anxious, holding the girl with her hands. When he released the girl, there was blood. She checked the girl's arm, and there was a wound that was poisoned and now bleeding freely. Kikyou's hands began to glow purple. As she touched the girl's arm, the poison vanished by her purifying powers. Kikyou tore a piece of cloth from her hakama and tied it around the hurt arm.

"Are you feeling better?" asked the miko. The girl smiled sweetly and nodded. "What is your name?"

"Rin, miko-sama," answered the girl, hugging the surprised miko. Kikyou felt…warmth. This girl was so sweet and nice, and she was touched by her.

"You may call me Kikyou," she offered, after the two girls broke away from their hug. At a distance, they both heard a call for Rin.

"Rin-chan, whoever that is, you must go. That person is looking for you," said Kikyou softly, sad that they must part so soon.

"No, Kikyou-sama. I want to show Jaken-sama and Sesshomaru-sama my savior!" exclaimed Rin, pulling Kikyou's arm. As she followed the little girl, she thought that she knew who Sesshomaru was, but she just couldn't remember.

"Rin! Oh, where are you, you brat!" shouted a voice. As Rin and Kikyou followed the shouts, they found a toad with a staff that had an old man's and a woman's head on it. It was very short, shorter than Rin.

"Jaken-sama! Rin is back!" exclaimed Rin as she walked towards the toad. But the toad's eye wasn't looking at Rin, but staring at Kikyou.

"Who are you, wench? What do you want?" spat Jaken, glaring at Kikyou.

"Jaken!" said a low voice, soft yet sharp. Out came a tall youkai with very long silver hair. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two red stripes on both of his cheeks. He was wearing a white-blue kimono with Sakura patterns on the side of his left collarbone, armor, and a giant fur boa. His eyes were sharp amber, not showing any emotions except for blank coldness.

Kikyou was stunned. "In-, Inuyasha?" she murmured. This demon had the same silver hair and sparkling amber eyes. But this demon couldn't be Inuyasha – he had a completely different aura around him.

"Do not mistake me for my hanyou brother, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru, sounding annoyed. "I, Sesshomaru, am not like my weakling brother." Sesshomaru knew who this woman was. She loved Inuyasha, but died. He smelled clay and dirt mixed with some flower scents from this woman. She wasn't human, nor living or dead.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin-chan was saved by Kikyou-sama!" said Rin happily, pointing to Kikyou.

"I see."

"Sesshomaru-sama! May Kikyou-sama travel with us? She's so nice!" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru couldn't make up his decision. He loved Rin even though he didn't show it. He didn't know what to do. "As you wish, Rin." His gaze was still fixed on Kikyou.

"Yay! Kikyou-sama! Can you travel with us?" asked Rin, happily dancing around.

"It may be your choice, Rin-chan," smiled Kikyou. She turned to Sesshomaru. "I am here for Rin, no other else." Sesshomaru turned around. "Jaken! Let's go."

Jaken was stunned. He couldn't believe that his Lord Sesshomaru, one that despised humans, would actually agree.

"Jaken! Start leading the way!" snapped Sesshomaru, kicking Jaken. As the four walked along the way, Sesshomaru was deep in his thoughts. He was told that this revived Kikyou is full of hatred and anger. But the woman that he just accepted didn't seem anything like it. Also, he was now traveling with Inuyasha's lover. Kikyou…she seemed different to him. He hated humans, but his feelings towards this human was – unusual.

A/N: Hey! How was this? I already wrote like REALLY long, like 25 pages on my notebook already, so it's going to take some time to type all of them. Please review, and no flames, chastisement, frustration...all those stuff. For reviews, please write advices or comments. Thank you! R&R!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"Sesshomaru-sama! Kikyou-sama and Rin are going to pick some flowers!" shouted Rin as she took off, pulling Kikyou with her. The group had come to a field of beautiful flowers.

"Kikyou-sama! What is this flower?" asked Rin, holding up a beautiful purple flower.

Kikyou laughed. "That, Rin-chan, is a bellflower, like my name."

"Really? Wow! It is as beautiful as you!" exclaimed Rin as she leaned forward and stuck one in Kikyou's raven hair. Rin clapped. "Wow! You look really pretty!"

Kikyou couldn't help but laugh. She was then amused of herself. She never heard herself laughing ever since she came back to life again. She smiled and looked over at Sesshomaru. He was staring at them, not seeming to take even one eye off them. She quickly looked away, pretending as if nothing happened.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look, look at this flower!" said Rin, holding up the pretty purple flower. "Guess, guess which flower it is!" Unable to hold the excitement, she blurted, "Bellflower, which is Kikyou-sama's name! Don't you think that this flower is as beautiful as Kikyou-sama?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, staring straight at Kikyou, who was picking flowers and herbs. Rin, used to being ignored by Sesshomaru, shrugged and ran back to Kikyou.

'Why is he looking so sternly at me?' wondered Kikyou, trying her best to not look at Sesshomaru's way. She didn't feel that comfortable with Inuyasha's brother, but she told herself continuously that she had to get used to him.

"Kikyou-sama, I'm going to go a bit further, okay?" asked Rin. Before Kikyou's reply, she ran off. When Kikyou stood up and turned around, she found herself face to face with the amber-eyed youkai. "Why aren't you with Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"That is none of your business," answered Kikyou coldly.

"Don't use that tone with me, hu-…" Sesshomaru trailed off. Something caught their attention.

"Naraku…" whispered Kikyou, her eyes narrowing. At a distance, they heard a girl's scream. Knowing who was in danger, the two ran off. As they ran, the evil aura seemed to grow stronger. Suddenly, the air began to grow dark and the miko and youkai couldn't see.

"Kukuku…Kikyou, I see that you are with Inuyasha' brother Sesshomaru," chuckled Naraku somewhere in the darkness. "And Sesshomaru…why are you with this human?"

"Why do you even care?" asked Sesshomaru, pulling his Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru, this miama is poisonous, although it doesn't affect your breathing. Still, it will effect that wound on your arm…and that's all I have to say…kukuku…" Naraku drifted away as the air got clearer.

Kikyou whipped around. "What is Naraku talking about?"

"Nothing," snapped Sesshomaru, clutching his arm.

"Let me take a look…"

"I don't need any help! Just go and get Rin!" said Sesshomaru, slapping away Kikyou's hand. Kikyou, having completely forgotten about Rin, ran off.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" shouted Kikyou. Then, understanding that her sight wouldn't work, she closed her eyes. This time, she tried using her ears. She heard a muffled voice, a girl's voice. She ran off to where the muffled voice was coming from.

"Rin-chan!" exclaimed Kikyou as she pulled off the ropes binding the poor girl. She reached out and hugged Rin.

"Kikyou-sama! I was so scared! There was…" cried Rin.

Kikyou put her hand up to stop the girl from talking. "Shh…it's okay. Everything is going to be fine," whispered Kikyou, wiping away Rin's tears. "Come on, let's go back to Sesshomaru." Rin nodded and stood up, holding on to Kikyou's hand. The girl and the miko walked back to where Kikyou had left Sesshomaru, but he wasn't there.

'Where did he go?' thought Kikyou, getting anxious by the moment.

"Kikyou-sama! Isn't that Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin, pointing to a silver-haired figure leaning on a tree.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" shouted Rin, running towards the youkai. "Sesshomaru-sama! Are you okay?" asked Rin. No answer. "Kikyou-sama! Sesshomaru-sama is so…" Rin trailed off. Kikyou ran to where Rin was standing. She found Sesshomaru's amber eyes closed, breathing hard. He was sweating a lot also. 'What is the matter with him?' she thought. Then she felt a demon aura somewhere on the right side of his arm.

Flashback

Kikyou whipped around. "What is Naraku talking about?"

"Nothing," snapped Sesshomaru, clutching his arm.

End of Flashback

Kikyou quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's right arm and pulled the sleeve off. She gasped. It was deeply poisoned, all purple. The wound seemed to be growing, and its effect already reached his shoulders.

"Hey!" exclaimed Rin. "Isn't that the wound that the bad youkais gave? I thought that it would be healed by now!"

"Rin-chan, can you help me find this green herb with red outlines? They are unique, so you won't get mixed up with other ones," asked Kikyou oftly.

"Hai!" Rin ran into the nearby forest, crouching to find the herb.

Kikyou sighed as her hands glowed purple-pink. When she put her hand on the wound, Sesshomaru twitched. The poison went away, but not quick enough to keep the youkai alive. Kikyou lifted her other hand as it also began to glow in purple-pink. As she put her other hand on the owund, the poison seemed to be coming out faster. After all the poison was sucked out, Rin came just in time.

"Kikyou-sama! Are these the herbs?" asked Rin, holding out the green-and-red plant.

"Arigato, Rin-chan," replied Kikyou. She got some stones and crushed it, dipped it in water and put it over the cloth that she had. The cloth soaked up with herbal water, and put it on Sesshomaru's arm. He twitched, but relaxed back later. She kept on doing the same routine for many hours.

"Kikyou-sama, I'm going to sleep…" yawned Rin, stretching. She lay down on to the soft ground and fell asleep. Jaken was snoring already, and Rin was next to him, curled up into a little ball. It was already nightfall, and the moon and the stars were shining brightly as they decorated the dark blue sky with glittering lights.

Kikyou smiled as she saw the sweet girl sleeping and turned back to Sesshomaru. He was still sweating pretty hard, so Kikyou pulled out another piece of cloth, wet it with cold water, and started to wipe away Sesshomaru's sweat. Then, she placed the wet cloth on his forehead. She leaned over and tried to get Sesshomaru to lie down. After the youkai lay down, she looked at Sesshomaru's face. His silver hair flowed down like a sparkling river next to him, reflecting the moonlight. His maroon stripes looked brown since it was so dark. His white skin looked as pale as pure snow from the full moon's light. The miko felt herself blush. Was she having feelings for his youkai? No…she couldn't. She was only a soul of hatred inside a clay body. Then, she saw the blue crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forhead giving off light. Kikyou used the back of her hand and pushed his bangs away, trying to take a better look at the blue moon. As soon as the back of her hand touched the blue crescent moon, the full moon's light went on to the other side of her hand. The moonbeam seemed to pierce through her hand, going straight into Sesshomaru's forehead. Shocked, the miko quickly pulled off her hand.

When she turned her hand, she found an identical blue crescent moon that Sesshomaru had on his forehead. 'What is this?' thought Kikyou. Kikyou suddenly whipped around, but it was only Rin and Jaken's snore, which helped her relax again. 'Okay, this might just be a dream!' But no, it couldn't be. Then she remembered. When she was just a miko-in-training, her master had told her about markings through two people's true love.

Flashback

"Kikyou, even though a couple never noticed it, or they have, they have markings – identical – appear. Most of the time, it happens during full moons, and the marking from he male goes to the female. When this happens, it shows that couple has found true love, fated to be with each other forever." The master of Kikyou had once said.

End of Flashback

'No…Sesshomaru doeesn't love me…nor do I love him. Or do…do I?' questioned Kikyou to herself. So she leaned on to a tree and closed her eyes. She made a decision that she would wait to see what the results are. She finally relaxed and fell asleep.

ME: How was this chapter? I was pretty glad after I got those reviews. I hope this one attracts MORE reviews! xD. I know, this 'blue crescent moon' thingy about true love is pretty fast, but from the notebook I wrote this story on is already 5 pages away! Just blame it on the computer! PLEASE R&R AND NO FLAMES OR DISLIKES OR ALL THOSE NEGATIVE STUFF!.


	3. Chapter III

**Heyya, people!**

**Sorry for not updating for a REALLY long time…I just thought that this fanfic sucked and there was no use of updating. BUT I just got two (I know, only 2) reviews and they were asking to update! So I decided to put up with it and take a look at other people's comments!**

**To…**

Inuyasha'sMYlover: **Nope, the "blue crescent moon" thing is NOT true in the episodes! I just need to use this mark at the end of the fanfiction!**

ninalee-chan: **Thank you for your "pretty long" review! I understand how you think that things are going a bit too fast around here, but when I write stuff, I am a very impatient person! xD So far in my notebook, I wrote about….4050 something sides. And I am more than half way through! (I THINK SO) Also, I do need to make Sesshoumaru kinder and more emotional. I'm not a very experienced writer, and I can't find any way to get them in love unless if Sesshoumaru starts getting more emotional!**

**To those I haven't mentioned, thank you for your reviews! Now on with the fanfic! P**

**- - - **

Chapter III

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

Ignoring the miko's greeting, Sesshoumaru pulled himself up. His body felt numb. He couldn't remember much of the night before. He had bits of memories about how he got poisoned from the damned Naraku's poison miasma. He remembered how he sent Kikyou away to get Rin, he leaned against a huge tree trunk…and that was all he could remember.

"Sesshoumaru, you aren't fully healed yet!" said Kikyou, hurrying over to the stumbling youkai. "Why don't you lean against that tree over there if you want to get up so badly?" she suggested after noticing that the demon wasn't the likely type that would listen to people – let alone humans.

Sesshoumaru pointed to the flowers next to him. "What are those?" he asked.

"Those are from Rin-chan," smiled Kikyou.

"What happened to me?"

"You passed out after you were poisoned by Naraku's poison miasma," began Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru cut in. "Yes, I see. But the main thing I want to know is WHY you saved me."

A soft breeze blew their faces as a silence came as the reply. "I also felt this light on my forehead," he added. Another dead silence came from the miko's pink lips. Sesshoumaru began to get annoyed. "Answer me, human," he demanded.

"You were inches from death. Besides, I'm a miko. I must help people. Rin-chan would definitely not like it if you died," answered the miko with no expression, looking stern.

"Explain to me about the light then."

"That must've just been the moonbeam," said Kikyou. She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered last night's event. She quickly reached over and pulled on her right sleeve to hide the blue crescent moon on the back of her hand. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou suspiciously, but did not ask her anymore. Kikyou turned and sighed with relief. Sesshoumaru sat back down against the tree and fell into a deep sleep.

_At Naraku's castle…_

Naraku chuckled as he looked into his crystal ball. "Kikyou…are you having feelings for Inuyasha's half-brother? Oh…how sad will your lovely hanyou Inuyasha be? You are falling perfectly into my plan…and have you belended in too much to notice this?" Naraku grinned slyly. "Kagura! I have jobs for you two!"

A tall girl with ruby eyes, jet black hair tied into an elegant bun, and a fan in her hands stepped out. "What do you want, Naraku?" asked the tall girl with the fan, wounding annoyed. "Another scheme to kill Inuyasha? You know perfectly well that it won't work…" she sneered.

"It's nothing like that, Kagura," answered Naraku, smiling evily. "I have a job for you that has to do something with Kikyou and Sesshoumaru…" he snickered. By his loud laugh, he didn't hear Kagura give a small surprised gasp.

_Back to Kikyou, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Sesshoumaru…_

**Splash splash splash**

Rin was in the river, trying to catch some fish. As Kikyou watched her, she laughed. Jaken snorted. "That is no way to catch a fish"! Again, Sesshoumaru tried to stand, but wobbled instead.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You cannot stand yet! You are too weak…" said Jaken, hurrying to his master.

Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Shut up. I am not, nor shall be, weak," he snapped, narrowing his eyes. Jaken gulped and became quiet.

"Jaken is correct, Sesshoumaru. You need more rest," said Kikyou softly. "You aren't weak. You just need some rest." Sesshoumaru had an annoyed face – but sat back down. Jaken gasped with surprise. How could his Lord Sesshoumaru listen to that human miko?

"Kikyou-sama! I don't think that I can catch another fish now!" exclaimed Rin, coming out of the water, dripping. Kikyou hurried over to the soaked girl. She handed out a blanket and wrapped Rin with it.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Wow! This blanket is so warm! I love it!"

Kikyou smiled warmly. Clutching on to the warm blanket, Rin rushed to resting Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you feeling better now?"  
Sesshoumaru nodded. He turned to Kikyou. "Did I rest enough now?" he asked impatiently. The mko sighed and looked at his wounds. They were almost gone. "Rin-chan, can you pas me one of those cloths?" she asked, pointing to a pile of wet cloths. As Rin handed her the cloth, she quickly dabbed it at Sesshoumaru's wounds. He howled with pain.

"What is this!" he shouted.

"It helps your wounds heal faster," she calmly said. "Don't you want your wounds to heal quicker so you can do whatever you want?" Sesshoumaru didn't rely. Kikyou's hands grew pink-purple again. She placed her hand gently to purify the last bit of Naraku's Ja-ki (demon…demon aura or something…don't know how to explain). Sesshoumaru felt soft hands on his arm. He felt a relaxing softness go through his body. He took a short, quick glance at Kikyou. He saw a pale, beautiful face concentrated on her hand. Although she was frowning, he could see her delicate features – such as her pale snow skin, chocolate eyes, her sharp nose and rosy pink lips. He couldn't help but stare at the miko's face. Behind Kikyou, Rin looked over and saw her Lord Sesshoumaru stare blankly at the miko. She smirked, for she knew that Sesshoumaru doesn't fall for people easily – especially humans. She decided to plan something to "help" the youkai and miko.

"There…your youkai powers are showing improvement."

Sesshoumaru jerked away from his stare and looked down at his arm and saw his wound slowly vanishing, at last leaving a scar. Then he saw something familiar on the back of Kikyou's hand. "Kikyou, is that moon on the back of your hand identical to the one I have on my forehead?"

Kikyou quickly pulled her hands back. "It's…it's nothing."

Sesshoumaru's golden amber eyes narrowed with suspicion, and then looked away into the deep forest.

_That night…_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, aren't you going to go to sleep?" asked Rin, yawning. She didn't get any answer from the silver-haired youkai. Used to being ignored, she shrugged and slowly fell asleep.

"Sesshoumaru – I won't force you to sleep, but you have to have some sleep and rest. You'll probably be fully healed by tomorrow," suggested Kikyou. She reached and pulled out the strap of white cloth that was holding her raven hair. Her long hair fell gently down her shoulders and her back. She also leaned on the side of the huge tree trunk that Sesshoumaru was leaning on. Her eyelids slowly came together and with that, she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru looked at the starry night sky. _Why am I, Sesshoumaru, accepting this mortal miko?_ He thought. He hated humans. His father – Inutaisho – died trying to save Izayoi, Inuyasha's human mother. The only one youkai – his father – was the one he wanted to fight and win with for so long. Before he got his wish granted, Inutaisho died in a burning castle. That was one of the reasons why he hated humans. Humans were so weak that even youkais had to protect them. But why did Kikyou seem kind of different from the others? He turned and his gaze fell upon the sleeping miko. Kikyou's raven hair seemed to be reflecting the starlight, shining brightly in purple. Her pale, smooth complexion looked like a high-quantitied glass, smooth with no cracks at all. Her thing lips were like early spring's rose, in a faint pink and red. Sesshoumaru felt like reaching over and touch her face and smooth her beautiful raven hair.

_Am I having feelings for this miko – somebody who loved my idiotic brother Inuyasha?_ thought the youkai, stopping himself from the urge. No…he couldn't have feelings for Kikyou – or did he? His heart seemed to be pulled away by Kikyou's beauty, but his mind resisted. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "Maybe tomorrow I will feel better," he mumbled softly. After taking one last glace at Kikyou, he gazed at the starry sky and comfortably leaned his head on to the tree and fell into a deep slumber.

_Few Days After…_

The two youkais and the two girls were walking through a forest. Sesshoumaru had completely healed and was his usual self – arrogant and unemotional. But he seemed somewhat kinder. Kikyou had an uneasy feeling about this forest. There seemed to be something bad happening. She wasn't sure, so she tried to ease her worries and just focus on following Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Hurry, hurry!" said Rin, tugging on the white kimono of Sesshoumaru's.

"Where are we going, Rin-chan?" asked Kikyou.

"A secret!"

Kikyou smiled. Suddenly, she felt a familiar wind…a destroying wind.

"Dance of the Blades!"

Two forces of wind shaped like daggers came towards them. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin and jumped aside and placed her gently down. Kikyou made a small barrier around herself.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Kagura…"

**Well, I made the ending into a cliff hanger (however you call it)! There is going to be less fighting in this fanfiction, but here's a small preview for the next chapter! Rin is somebody else…NOT THE CUTE LITTLE GIRL! xD. You'll see next chapter. I wonder if this chapter is too short…I hope that it's longer than my other ones! I really need more reviews to get this fanfiction going! PLEASE, AND I MEAN PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
